Eisen und Wasser
by Swooning Fate
Summary: Soul Society sieht sich nach Aizens Verrat neuen Problemen gegenüber. Eine Serie von rätselhaften Morden erschüttert die Gotei 13. Niemand weiss, wer oder was dahinter steckt, doch als die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt, ist der Schock umso grösser...
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite wollte uns Kisuke und Shuuhei nicht schenken, egal wie sehr wir gebettelt haben. Auch von den anderen Charas wollte er uns keine geben... also gehört Bleach noch immer vollständig ihm. Geld verdienen wir auch keines hiermit, sonst könnten wir uns immerhin die Mangas leisten...

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte orientiert sich an dem, was bis zum Ende des Soul Society Teils geschehen ist. Danach wird der Manga komplett ignoriert ;) dementsprechend enthält die FF aber auch Spoiler für den gesamten Soul Society Teil.

**A/N:** Nachtschatten: Nachdem Berendis mich mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen hat, Bleach anzuschauen und mich somit mit ihrer Sucht angesteckt hat, mussten wir beide unbedingt eine Fanfiction schreiben. Am besten zusammen. Naja, zuerst hatten wir unsere liebe Not, einen Handlung zu erfinden, aber inzwischen geht es sogar ganz gut voran.  
Berendis: ...wenn wir nicht gerade beide vollkommen unkreativ sind. Das kommt ja auch nur 50 der Zeit vor XD nein, im Ernst, ich bin stolz auf das, was wir bis jetzt haben. Und es sieht so aus, als würden wir noch lange daran weiterschreiben... macht euch also auf eine Monster-FF bereit.  
Nachtschatten: Und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine "Monster"-FF xD  
Berendis: Ganz genau. Aber ich glaube, jetzt lassen wir euch lesen... sonst wird unser Kommi noch länger als der Prolog selber :g:

**Eisen und Wasser  
Prolog**

Im Versammlungsraum der ersten Abteilung der Gotei 13 war es still geworden. Die Versammelten sahen Captain Yamamoto mit gemischten Emotionen an. Die einen schienen so etwas geahnt zu haben, die anderen waren schockiert.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie das tun wollen, Captain Yamamoto?", fragte Soi Fong. „Urahara wurde damals schließlich nicht ohne Grund verbannt."

„Ganz genau!", stimmte Kurotsuchi Mayuri zu. „Außerdem ist sein alter Posten schon besetzt."

„Niemand hat davon gesprochen, dass er diesen Posten wieder übernehmen soll. Er wird der neunten Abteilung zugeteilt", erwiderte Captain Yamamoto. „Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn wir ihn zurückholen."

„Und wer soll die Posten des Captains in der dritten und fünften Abteilung übernehmen?", fragte Unohana Retsu.

„Lieutenant Abarai Renji für die fünfte und Shihouin Yoruichi für die dritte", antwortete der Captain der ersten Abteilung.

Ein leises Raunen ging durch den Saal. Einzig Kuchiki Byakuya blieb ruhig.

„Aber sind die Bedingungen zur Ernennung eines Captains in diesen drei Fällen erfüllt?", wandte Ukitake Jyuushiro ein.

„Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit, das sollte Ihnen klar sein, Captain Ukitake", sagte Yamamoto. „Falls ansonsten keine Einwände gegen die Wahl der neuen Captains bestehen, ist es so beschlossen und die Sitzung hiermit beendet."

Die anwesenden Captains verbeugten sich vor ihrem Captain und verließen den Saal. Yamamoto rief seinen Lieutenant und trug ihm auf, drei Boten zu den respektiven Kandidaten loszuschicken.

---

Urahara Kisuke war, gelinde gesagt, überrascht, als er die Nachricht von Captain Yamamoto gelesen hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihm nach so langer Zeit ein solcher Posten angeboten würde? Aber eigentlich war es beinahe zu erwarten gewesen, dass Yamamoto auf ihn zurückkommen würde.

Soul Society befand sich in einer Notlage, da war keine Zeit für das lange Prozedere, das die Wahl eines Captains normalerweise erforderte. Außerdem gab es wohl kaum genügend andere fähige Leute für einen solchen Posten. Dennoch, er hatte nicht vergessen, wie er damals verbannt worden war. Sollte er wirklich einfach so zurückkehren? Und wichtiger, sollte er das, was er sich in den letzten hundert Jahren aufgebaut hatte, zurücklassen? Ihm waren der Laden und seine Angestellten ans Herz gewachsen, außerdem mochte er das Leben in der irdischen Welt. Auch Kurosaki Ichigo wollte er nicht einfach so im Stich lassen. Immerhin war er inzwischen so etwas wie ein Mentor für den Jungen geworden.

„Kehren wir wirklich zurück?", fragte jemand hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und sah Yoruichi in ihrer Katzengestalt. „Tun wir dem alten Mann wirklich diesen Gefallen? Ich für meinen Teil habe nicht vergessen, wie er sich damals verhalten hat."

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Kisuke. „Es widerstrebt mir, hier wegzugehen. Aber es muss ja nicht für immer sein. Sobald Yamamoto einen anderen geeigneten Captain findet, werden es sicherlich wir sein, die unsere Posten abtreten müssen."

„Trotzdem", murmelte Yoruichi. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, ich hätte das Captain-Sein vermisst."

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden", lachte Kisuke. „Aizen wird nicht so bald wieder zuschlagen. Bis dahin werden wir kaum etwas zu tun haben, als die übliche Hollowjagd und für den Papierkram haben wir schließlich unsere Lieutenants."

Nun lächelte auch Yoruichi. „Nun denn, auf nach Soul Society, Captain Urahara. Hoffen wir, dass wir nicht allzu lange dort bleiben müssen."

---

**A/N:** Berendis: Kurz und schmerzlos, der Prolog. Die nächsten Kapitel werden aber länger, versprochen ;) und bis dahin freuen wir uns natürlich immer über Reviews...


	2. Frischlinge

**Disclaimer & Warnung: **Wer sie im Prolog nicht gelesen hat, ist selber Schuld. Sie gelten jedenfalls immer noch.

**A/N:** Berendis: Hier sind wir wieder, mit dem ersten echten Kapitel unserer FF im Gepäck!  
Nachtschatten: Ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern, das geschrieben zu haben... Ist irgendwie schon so lange her :lol:  
Berendis: Stimmt, es scheint alles so weit entfernt zu sein ;)  
Nachtschatten: Aber es hat Spaß gemacht, es zu schreiben und ich hoffe, euch macht es Spaß es zu lesen. :)  
Berendis: Ja! Übrigens vielen Dank an die Leute, die uns Reviews geschrieben haben! Wir freuen uns über jedes einzelne :kekse verteil:

**Kapitel 1 - Frischlinge**

„Für welche Abteilung habt ihr euch entschieden?", fragte Osamu Daisuke seine beiden Teammitglieder.

„Für die elfte", erwiderte Nobu Sayuri, die kleinste unter ihnen, grinsend.

„Bist du sicher? So oft wie du dich zum Schlafen in die Sonne legst, wirst du sicherlich oft Schelte von Captain Zaraki bekommen. Und mit deiner Größe passt du wohl auch nicht sonderlich in diese Gruppe", zog Haruka Katsumi ihre Freundin auf und bekam dafür einen Schlag gegen die Schulter verpasst.

„Klappe! Ich werde mich schon durchsetzen können", sagte Sayuri entschlossen. „Immerhin habe ich genügend Power, um euch beide auf einmal zu erledigen."

Daisuke blickte zu Katsumi und beide fingen an zu kichern. „Ach, seid doch still!", rief Sayuri und kehrte ihnen beleidigt den Rücken zu. „Die elfte ist immer noch besser als diese Memmen der vierten Abteilung."

Daisuke hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen. Ernst fragte er: „Meinst du das wirklich? Immerhin ist die vierte Abteilung für die Versorgung der Verletzten zuständig. Wäre diese Abteilung nicht, würde es jährlich mindestens drei Mal so viele Tote geben wie jetzt. Außerdem würde Seireitei ohne die vierte Abteilung im Dreck versinken."

Erstaunt drehte Sayuri sich wieder um. „Soll das heißen, du hast dich für die vierte Abteilung eingetragen?", fragte sie. Daisuke nickte.

„Ernsthaft?", hakte sie nach. Daisuke nickte abermals. Sayuri errötete etwas und murmelte so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung und dass sie es nicht so gemeint hätte.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich habe mich für die achte Abteilung entschieden", teilte Katsumi ihren Freunden mit, um die eben entstandene Stille zu unterbrechen.

„Was? Wieso denn für die achte?", wollte Daisuke wissen.

„Die Zahl acht hat mir gefallen", antwortete Katsumi und grinste verlegen.

„Das ist ein Grund, in diese Abteilung zu gehen?", fragte Sayuri verwundert. „Na ja, wie auch immer. Ich gehe für die Abschlussprüfung trainieren."

„Soll heißen, du haust dich eine Runde aufs Ohr, was?", grinste Katsumi. Sayuri grinste zurück und nickte.

„Solltest du nicht lieber noch ein bisschen lernen? Dein Kidou ist nicht gerade das Beste. Um genau zu sein, ist es sogar unter aller Sau", stellte Daisuke nüchtern fest.

„Na und? Was soll ich in der elften Abteilung denn mit Kidou? Unser Captain kämpft schließlich sogar, ohne dass er den Namen seines Zanpakutou kennt."

„_Euer_ Captain? Du solltest erst die Prüfung bestehen, bevor du von _deinem_ Captain reden kannst", stichelte Katsumi.

„Genau darum geh ich jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht", sagte Sayuri und verließ die Eingangshalle der Akademie.

„Was auch immer _ihr_ jetzt macht, _ich_ werde mich auf die Prüfung vorbereiten", meinte Daisuke und verschwand ebenfalls.

Katsumi, die sich als einzige noch in der Akademie befand, schaute ihren Freunden ein wenig verwundert hinterher. „Und was mach ich jetzt?", fragte sie die leere Halle.

Einen Augenblick blieb sie noch nachdenklich stehen, dann verließ auch sie mit einem leichten Lächeln die Halle und machte sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Bar.

_Frischlinge – B Part_

Fünf Tage später stießen die drei Freunde auf die überstandene Abschlussprüfung an. Selbst Daisuke, der sonst nie trank, hatte sich von den beiden Frauen zu einem Schälchen Sake überreden lassen. Während die beiden Schale um Schale herunterstürzten und einen Trinkwettbewerb Geist gegen Magen starteten, beschränkte er sich darauf, den beiden nachzuschenken und hin und wieder an seiner eigenen Schale zu nippen. Einer musste sie schließlich wieder nach Hause bringen.

„'n Kidou-Teil hab'sch voll versaut", lallte Sayuri.

„Du kanns' nich' so schlech' wesen sein, wie'sch in dies'm bescheuerd'n Haku… Haku… du weiß' schon…", nuschelte Katsumi.

„Hakuda", ergänzte Daisuke hilfsbereit.

„Wie ausch immer", winkte Katsumi ab und widmete sich ihrem Sake. „'s is' vorbei, jetz' wird gefeiert! In ner Woche wiss'n wir dann, ob wa's g'schafft ham."

Daisuke verdrehte die Augen. Besoffene Frauen konnten wirklich anstrengend sein, besonders, wenn es sich dabei um seine beiden Freundinnen handelte. Allerdings hatte er sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, immerhin waren sie nun schon seit mehreren Jahren ein Team. Es tat ihm fast ein bisschen leid, dass ihre Zeit an der Akademie jetzt vorbei war. Es war zwar anstrengend gewesen, doch er würde die zwei vermissen, wenn sie nun in verschiedene Abteilungen der Gotei 13 gehen würden.

„He, Suke", sagte Sayuri und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken, „denksu, wir schaffn's in'ie Gotei 13? Wir sin' schließlich nich' grad die besten."

„Das wird schon", antwortete er, obwohl er selbst seine Zweifel daran hatte. Es stimmte, keiner der drei hatte in der Akademie je durch hervorragende Leistungen geglänzt. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, vor allem bei ihm selbst. Die beiden Frauen konnten immerhin mit ihren Zanpakutous umgehen, wohingegen er diesen langen, eisernen Dingern nie wirklich über den Weg getraut hatte.

„'s schade", murmelte Katsumi. „Wer'n uns nich' mehr oft seh'n."

„Quatsch", erwiderte Sayuri und stürzte den Rest ihres Sake hinunter. „Wosu gib's Freizeit?"

„Schdimmt! Auf die Freiseit!", rief Katsumi und erhob ihr Sakeschälchen.

„Auf die Freizeit!", prosteten sich nun auch die anderen beiden zu.

In diesem Moment kippte Katsumi von ihrem Stuhl und blieb laut schnarchend am Boden liegen.

„Okay", murmelte Daisuke. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit nach Hause zu gehen."

_Frischlinge – C Part_

Vor dem Anschlagbrett in der Eingangshalle der Akademie hatte sich eine große Menschentraube versammelt. Aufgeregte Stimmen redeten durcheinander und hier und da war ein Jubelschrei zu hören.

Sayuri versuchte vergeblich, einen Blick auf die aushängenden Listen zu erhaschen und schließlich trat sie mit einem beleidigten Gesichtsaudruck etwas zurück. „Daisuke! Kannst du mich mal hochheben?", murrte sie. Dieser grinste und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das viel bringen würde", meinte er. „Lass uns noch ein bisschen warten, dann sind hier nicht mehr so viele Leute und wir kommen eher nach vorne."

„Ich will aber nicht warten", schmollte Sayuri. „Ich will _jetzt_ wissen, ob ich in die elfte gekommen bin."

„Wir machen es einfach auf die gute, alte Weise", grinste Katsumi.

„Hä?", machte Sayuri.

„Pass gut auf", sagte Katsumi und bahnte sich mit ihren Ellenbögen einen Weg durch die Menge, wobei sie sich bei jedem Schlag, den sie austeilte, entschuldigte.

„Katsumi…", seufzte Daisuke, folgte ihr dann aber resignierend. Etwas später hatten sie sich tatsächlich durch die Menge gekämpft und überflogen die Listen.

Katsumi stand mit offenem Mund vor den Listen. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Überrascht es dich so sehr, dass du durchgefallen bist, Katsu?", ärgerte Sayuri ihre Freundin.

„N-nein. Ich bin nicht durchgefallen", murmelte sie.

„_Das_ ist wirklich überraschend", grinste Daisuke.

„Zwölf… warum bin ich der zwölften Abteilung zugeteilt worden?", fragte Katsumi, ohne ihn zu beachten.

„Was? Ich dachte, du hättest dich für die achte entschieden?", rief Sayuri erstaunt aus.

„Das dachte ich auch", sagte Katsumi schockiert.

„Hm. Ich habe gehört, dass der Captain der achten Abteilung ein schrecklicher Weiberheld ist. Vielleicht warst du ihm einfach nicht hübsch genug, aber deine Fähigkeiten waren gut genug, um in die zwölfte Abteilung aufgenommen zu werden", versuchte Daisuke Katsumi aus ihren Gedanken zu holen.

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe! Das wird sicherlich nicht der Grund gewesen sein!", rief Katsumi verärgert.

„Wer weiß", murmelte Sayuri und stieß kurz darauf einen kleinen Jubelschrei aus. „Da, seht mal! Ich bin tatsächlich in die elfte Abteilung gekommen!"

„Glückwunsch", fauchte Katsumi, offenbar ziemlich schlecht gelaunt.

„Ach, komm schon, so schlimm ist das doch nicht, dass du nicht in die achte Abteilung gekommen bist", besänftigte Daisuke sie.

„Doch! Hast du den Captain der zwölften schon mal gesehen? Der ist gruselig wie Hölle! Dagegen ist jede Spinne schön anzuschauen! Ist außer mir überhaupt noch jemand anderes der zwölften Abteilung zugeteilt worden?" In der Hoffnung, dass sie mit jemandem, den sie wenigstens flüchtig kannte, in diese Abteilung geschickt worden war, ließ sie ihre Augen über die Listen schweifen. „Tetsuya und Shin", murmelte sie. „Kennt ihr die beiden vielleicht?"

„Soweit ich weiß, waren die beiden in einer der Spezial-Klassen. Dein Captain scheint sehr wählerisch zu sein. Ich erinnere mich noch, dass sie bei der letzten Noten-Vergabe sehr weit oben auf der Liste standen", erklärte Daisuke.

„Was hast du eigentlich für ein Elefantengedächtnis?", fragte Sayuri ein wenig erschrocken. „Kein Wunder, dass du immer besser in den schriftlichen Prüfungen warst als wir."

„Das liegt aber weniger an meinem Gedächtnis, als viel mehr daran, dass ich im Gegensatz zu euch auch mal lerne!", erwiderte Daisuke.

„Ja, ja, Herr Neunmalklug", grummelte Katsumi. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir? Bist du zur vierten Abteilung gekommen?"

„In welche andere Abteilung soll er auch gekommen sein?", stichelte Sayuri. Daisuke warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Ich habe dir schon mal erklärt, wie wichtig die vierte Abteilung für die Gotei 13 ist!", sagte er. Sayuri seufzte und nickte.

„Schon gut, ich sag ja nichts mehr. Lasst uns von hier verschwinden, mir wird es hier zu eng", schlug sie vor und drängte sich wieder durch die Menge.

_Frischlinge – D Part_

Seufzend ließ Kisuke sich in den Stuhl hinter seinem neuen Schreibtisch fallen. Sein Blick fiel auf eine quietschgelbe Karte in der Mitte des Tisches, die mit kleinen Häschen, die wohl Chappy darstellen sollten, verziert war. In roten Schriftzeichen stand in der Mitte „Willkommen Zuhause – Rukia". Kisuke grinste. Wenigstens jemand, der ihn willkommen hieß, auch wenn er sich hier nicht wirklich heimisch fühlte. Er vermisste das Büro der zwölften Abteilung, in dem jeweils auf Regalen Teile seiner neusten Experimente gelagert wurden.

Er legte die Karte weg, als jemand an die Tür klopfte. „Captain?"

„Ja?", sagte Kisuke. Die Tür öffnete sich und sein Lieutenant trat ein, einen Stapel Papiere auf dem Arm.

„Diese Formulare sollten von Ihnen so schnell wie möglich ausgefüllt und unterschrieben werden", erklärte der Lieutenant.

Wieder grinste Kisuke. „Ich glaube, ich habe bereits eine Aufgabe für dich, Lieutenant Hisagi. Du kannst die Formulare an meiner Stelle ausfüllen." Mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich entspannt zurück.

„Diese Formulare erfordern allerdings ihre Unterschrift", erwiderte Hisagi Shuuhei.

Etwas verstimmt nickte der neue alte Captain dem Lieutenant zu und sagte: „Du kannst die Formulare dort auf den Tisch legen. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„Im Moment nicht, Captain. Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit", grinste Shuuhei und verließ schleunigst das Zimmer. Kisuke seufzte.

„Diesen Teil der Arbeit als Captain habe ich definitiv nicht vermisst", murmelte er und nahm eines der Formulare vom Stapel. _Aufnahme von neuen Untergebenen_ war der Titel des Formulars.

_Frischlinge – E Part_

„Und? Wie war euer erster Tag?", fragte Daisuke seine ehemaligen Teamkolleginnen. Wieder saßen sie in einer Bar. Dieses Mal allerdings mit geregeltem Alkoholkonsum. Was bedeutete, dass Katsumi und Sayuri bisher nur zwei Flaschen Sake intus hatten und Daisuke bei Wasser blieb.

„Gruselig", murmelte Katsumi und schenkte sich Sake nach. „Ich hab den Captain zwar nur von weitem gesehen, aber alleine das reicht aus, um mir für eine Woche Alpträume zu bereiten."

„Furchtbar", maulte Sayuri. „Der, der uns eingeführt hat, hat sich gar nicht um uns gekümmert, sondern ist vor jeder spiegelnden Oberfläche stehen geblieben, um sich zu versichern, dass seine komischen Augenbrauen und Wimpern noch richtig sitzen. Stellt euch das vor, der hat so federähnliche Dinger im Gesicht und behauptet noch, er sei hübsch. Und uns macht er als hässlich nieder. Hässliche Haare, hässliche Augen, hässliches Gesicht, hässliche Größe… Ich wäre ihm am liebsten an die Kehle gegangen."

„Bei der Größe hatte er allerdings gar nicht so Unrecht. Zumindest für die elfte Abteilung ist deine Größe ja wohl nicht gerade geeignet", kicherte Katsumi und fing sich dafür eine Kopfnuss ein.

„Wenigstens mache ich mir nicht in die Hosen, wenn ich meinen Captain auf 100 Meter Entfernung sehe", fauchte Sayuri.

„Nein, du brichst dafür unter seinem Reiatsu zusammen", erwiderte Katsumi. „Ich hab gehört, in seiner Nähe soll man nicht mal mehr atmen können."

„Weiß ich nicht, ich bin ihm noch nicht begegnet", sagte Sayuri. „Der komische Augenbrauen-Typ meinte, der Captain und der Lieutenant wären spazieren gegangen und es könne noch etwas dauern, bis sie wieder zurückkommen. Ich glaube, die waren den ganzen Tag nie da."

„Vielleicht wart ihr es dem Captain nicht wert, dass er auftaucht", mutmaßte Daisuke. „Mir wurden heute die Kanäle gezeigt. Ich soll in dieser Woche den östlichen Bereich unter dem Rat der 46 putzen."

Katsumi lachte. „Kein Wunder, dass du heute so einen überaus wohlriechenden Geruch verbreitest."

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig! Es ist eine sehr ehrenvolle Aufgabe, Seireitei sauber zu halten."

„Glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht", grinste Sayuri. „Das ist der undankbarste Job, den man überhaupt haben kann."

Daisuke schnaubte nur und nippte an seinem Wasser.

„Du wirst ja rot", kicherte Katsumi.

_TBC..._

Die obligatorischen Erklärungen:  
Zanjutsu, Kidou, Hakuda und Houho: Die vier Künste der Shinigami: Schwertkampf, Dämonenmagie, Kampf mit bloßen Händen und Bewegung  
Seireitei: Der innere Bereich von Soul Society, wo die Shinigami leben  
Reiatsu: Spiritueller Druck, den eine Person auf ihre Umgebung ausübt

Berendis: Na, hat's gefallen? So viel ist ja noch nicht passiert, aber im nächsten Kapitel geht's erst richtig los. Und bis dahin - wir sind glücklich über jeden Kommentar ;) (ja, ich gebe zu, ich bin süchtig nach den Dingern... aber wer ist das schon nicht?)  
Nachtschatten: Ich! Nein, Quatsch. Ich mag Kommentare auch gerne. ;)


	3. Grausiger Fund

**Disclaimer & Warnung: **Wer sie im Prolog nicht gelesen hat, ist selber Schuld. Sie gelten jedenfalls immer noch.

**A/N: **Berendis: Wieder einmal haben wir ein neues Kapitel für euch. Und wissen überhaupt nicht, was wir dazu sagen sollen...  
Nachtschatten: Wie immer halt...  
Berendis: Ich würde sagen, das ist neben Unkreativität eindeutig unser größtes Problem ;)  
Nachtschatten: Tja, was soll man machen? AM besten Klappe halten und die Leser lesen lassen. :g:  
Berendis: Ganz genau. Also: Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst uns einen Kommi da! (Und noch ein großes Danke an die Leute, die uns schon geschrieben haben!)

**Kapitel 2 – Grausiger Fund**

Mit Besen und Kübel bewaffnet stieg Daisuke an seinem zweiten Tag in der vierten Abteilung hinunter in die Kanäle unter dem Rat der 46. Ein durchdringender Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und er war versucht, wieder nach oben zu gehen. Er tröstete sich damit, dass er sich irgendwann bestimmt daran gewöhnen würde, und ließ sich einen Bereich zuteilen.

Seufzend begann er zu schrubben und fragte sich, was seine beiden ehemaligen Teammitglieder wohl gerade machten. Bestimmt hatten sie angenehmere Aufgaben als er selbst, obwohl er sich bei Katsumi nicht so sicher war. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, mit was sie in den Laboren der zwölften Abteilung konfrontiert wurde.

Sayuri hatte da das bessere Los gezogen. Sie machte bestimmt gerade ihr Morgenschläfchen unter einem Baum vor dem Hauptgebäude der elften Abteilung. Oder sie versuchte wirklich gerade diesem Augenbrauen-Typen den Hals umzudrehen. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr ja. So faul sie war, so aufbrausend konnte sie auch werden, wenn es um ihre Größe ging.

„Kaum zu glauben, wie dreckig es hier unten werden kann. Viele Leute werden hier unten ja wohl nicht spazieren gehen", ging es Daisuke durch den Kopf. Er wandte sich nach rechts, wo es eine kleine Nische gab, und griff nach der kleinen Lampe, die er dabeihatte. Ein erschrockener Schrei entfuhr ihm, als der Lichtstrahl auf etwas Großes, Unförmiges fiel.

„Was ist denn los, Osamu?", rief jemand, der weiter entfernt putzte.

„D-da… da ist eine… eine Leiche!", stotterte er entsetzt.

„Was?", rief sein Kollege, Hiroshi, schockiert und eilte zu Daisuke. Dieser starrte noch immer erschrocken auf dieses… Ding, das da in der Nische lehnte. Es hatte zwar entfernt die Form eines menschlichen Körpers, doch seine schuppige Haut war ziegelrot und zwischen Fingern und Zehen hatte es Schwimmhäute. Das Erstaunlichste war jedoch sein Gesicht: Die eine Hälfte war von einer weißen Maske bedeckt, die andere war seltsam eingedellt, als hätte jemand seine Faust mit aller Macht in das Gesicht des Wesens geschlagen.

Daisuke bekam eine Gänsehaut. Die weit aufgerissenen, gelben Augen schienen ihn direkt anzustarren. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", wisperte er mit trockener Kehle seinem Kollegen zu.

„Wir müssen Captain Unohana Bescheid geben", antwortete Hiroshi. Auch ihm schien nicht wohl bei dem Anblick dieses Wesens zu sein. Daisuke nickte Hiroshi zu und machte sich mit diesem auf den Weg nach draußen. Bis er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, spürte er den kalten Blick der Gestalt in seinem Nacken.

_Grausiger Fund – B Part_

Captain Unohana betrachtete das seltsame Wesen nachdenklich. Sie schien beunruhigt.

„Captain Unohana", sagte Lieutenant Kotetsu leise, „was in aller Welt ist das?"

„Das werden wir herausfinden müssen", war die ruhige Antwort. „Schickt einen Boten zu Captain Kurotsuchi. Er soll ein paar Leute mit einer Trage schicken, die dieses Wesen in sein Labor bringen."

„Jawohl, Captain", sagte Lieutenant Kotetsu und verschwand. Captain Unohana wandte sich von dem Wesen ab und sah Daisuke und Hiroshi an, die misstrauisch die Leiche betrachteten.

„Vielen Dank für eure Meldung", sagte sie, „ihr könnt nun gehen. Ihr seid für den Rest des Tages freigestellt, aber haltet euch bereit für den Fall, dass jemand euch Fragen zum Fund der Leiche stellen will."

„Jawohl, Captain", sagten die beiden gleichzeitig und verabschiedeten sich mit einer kurzen Verbeugung.

Als sie die Kanäle wieder verlassen hatten, atmete Daisuke erleichtert auf. Dieses Wesen war ihm unheimlich, der starre Blick aus den Augen dieser Kreatur jagte ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Was hatte diese Leiche dort zu suchen, in den Kanälen unter dem Rat der 46? Hatte dieses seltsame Wesen sich dort unten zum Sterben hingelegt, oder war es von jemandem dort abgestellt worden?

Am besten wäre es wohl, diese Sache ganz schnell zu vergessen. Immerhin war es jetzt außerhalb seines Zuständigkeitsbereichs. Er sollte lieber seine Freizeit genießen. Sayuri und Katsumi würden ihn sicher beneiden, sobald sie erfuhren, dass er schon an seinem zweiten Tag frei bekommen hatte. Vielleicht würde er sich ein wenig ablenken können, indem er sich in die Bibliothek der vierten Abteilung setzen und sich ein wenig weiterbilden würde.

_Grausiger Fund – C Part_

Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu hatte sie hierher gerufen. Sie sollte zusammen mit Tetsuya und Shin eine mysteriöse Kreatur, die anscheinend schon tot war, aus den Kanälen ins Labor ihres Captains tragen. Sie betete jetzt schon, dass sie ihn nicht persönlich treffen würde. Wenn sie Glück hatte, war er in dem Augenblick, in dem sie die Leiche in das Labor trug, auf der Toilette oder sonst wo.

Tetsuya und Shin hatten sich bereits eine Trage besorgt und waren nun auf dem Weg in den östlichen Bereich von Seireitei. Sie lief den beiden mit einer Lampe in der Hand hinterher. Tetsuya und Shin schienen wohl der Meinung zu sein, dass Mädchen nicht dazu geeignet wären, eine solche Last wie eine Trage zu tragen. Das konnte ihr nur Recht sein. Je weniger sie sich anstrengen musste, desto besser.

Sie liefen durch enge Gassen und breite Straßen. Einige Shinigami, die sich auf ihrem Weg befanden, sahen sich verwundert um. Ihre beiden Kollegen rempelten mehrere Male versehentlich ein paar Leute an. Katsumi entschuldigte sich jedes Mal für ihr Benehmen. Schließlich kamen sie an. Tetsuya und Shin stoppten abrupt, sodass Katsumi Acht geben musste, nicht in Shin, der vor ihr lief, zu rennen.

Ein paar Leute von der vierten hatten sich am Eingang zu den Kanälen versammelt. Sie traten beiseite, als sie Katsumi und ihre Kollegen erblickten. Die drei stiegen in die Kanäle hinab, die nur spärlich beleuchtet waren. Neben einem schmalen Gehweg floss eine dunkle Brühe, von der Katsumi lieber nicht wissen wollte, woraus sie bestand.

Schaudernd folgte sie Tetsuya und Shin, immer darauf bedacht, nicht an den Wänden an zu stoßen. Wer wusste, was darauf alles herumkrabbelte, womöglich noch Spinnen. Hinter einer Biegung blieben ihre Kollegen vor einer Frau mit einem weißen Captain-Umhang stehen.

„Lieutenant Kurotsuchi schickt uns hierher", sagte Tetsuya, „wir sollen eine Leiche oder so etwas abholen."

„Ganz genau. Dort drüben liegt das Objekt. Bitte geht vorsichtig damit um", sagte die Frau, Captain Unohana, wenn Katsumi sich richtig erinnerte.

„Jawohl, Captain", sagten die drei und traten näher zu dem Ort, den Captain Unohana ihnen gezeigt hatte. Katsumi hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als sie die Kreatur sah. Dagegen schien Captain Kurotsuchi wie eine Schönheit, was schon etwas heißen sollte.

„Was ist das denn?", entfuhr es Shin.

„Um das herauszufinden, sollt ihr es zu Captain Kurotsuchi bringen", erklärte Captain Unohana.

Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl im Magen packte Katsumi das Wesen an der Hüfte. Seine Schuppen fühlten sich glitschig an und sie zuckte kurz zurück. Ein abschätziger Blick seitens Tetsuya traf sie. Trotzig schielte sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an und fasste die Kreatur nun entschlossener. Mit einiger Anstrengung schaffte sie es, das Wesen auf die Trage zu hieven. Tetsuya und Shin bedeckten es mit einem Tuch und schnallten es fest.

Alle drei verbeugten sich noch einmal kurz vor Unohana, bevor sie sich mit der Leiche auf den Weg zu Captain Kurotsuchis Labor machten.

Auf dem Weg zurück folgten ihnen noch mehr Blicke. Die drei liefen so schnell wie möglich zum Labor. Auch Tetsuya und Shin schien das Ding unter dem Tuch nicht geheuer und sie wollten es möglichst bald abliefern.

Im Labor angekommen, warteten Captain und Lieutenant Kurotsuchi bereits auf sie. Katsumi schluckte schwer. Sie hatte gehofft, den Anblick ihres Captains noch eine Weile vermeiden zu können.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", begrüßte der Captain sie ungeduldig. „Los, los, legt es da drüben auf den Tisch. Aber vorsichtig!"

Unter den wachsamen Augen ihres Captains legten die drei die Bahre auf den Tisch. Sobald sie damit fertig waren, scheuchte er sie aus seinem Labor.

Katsumi hatte schrecklich Angst davor, was passieren könnte, wenn ihnen - insbesondere ihr - auch nur ein winziger Fehler unterlief. Wer wusste schon, wozu der Captain fähig sein konnte und wie genau er es mit Fehlern nahm. Womöglich landete man, wenn man ihm missfiel, selbst auf seinem Labortisch.

Sie war froh, dass der Transport dieser seltsamen Leiche ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen war und atmete erleichtert aus, als die Tür des Labors sich hinter ihr und ihren Begleitern schloss.

Grausiger Fund – D Part 

„Haben Sie schon etwas über die Kreatur herausfinden können, Captain Kurotsuchi?", fragte Captain Yamamoto. Schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb dieser Woche, war er dazu gezwungen, einen Rat einzuberufen.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri nickte langsam: „Ja, aber noch nicht sehr viel. Das Wesen scheint eines der fehlgeschlagenen Experimente von Aizen zu sein. Es sieht so aus, als wäre es ein Versuch gewesen, die Seele eines Hollows und die eines Shinigamis in einem Körper zu verschmelzen. Inwiefern dies geglückt ist, konnte ich allerdings noch nicht herausfinden."

„Welch grausames Experiment", sagte Captain Unohana kopfschüttelnd. Zustimmendes Murmeln erhob sich.

„Gibt es schon Hinweise darauf, weshalb die Leiche sich im Kanalsystem unter dem Rat der 46 befunden hat?", fragte Captain Hitsugaya.

„Noch nicht", antwortete Soi Fong, „aber meine Abteilung ist zur Zeit damit beschäftigt, nach Spuren zu suchen."

Yamamoto nickte. „Gut. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was hier besprochen werden sollte?" Niemand meldete sich zu Wort. Noch einmal nickte der Captain der ersten Abteilung. „Dann wäre hiermit die Sitzung beendet. Hoffen wir, dass wir den Rat so schnell nicht wieder einberufen müssen. Ich möchte außerdem jeden von Ihnen bitten, die Augen offen zu halten und nach Hinweisen zu den Hintergründen der Leiche zu suchen."

Kurotsuchi war der erste, der den Raum verliess. Es schien fast so, als ob er es nicht erwarten konnte, wieder zu den Untersuchungen an der Leiche zu kommen. Die letzten, die schlussendlich durch die Türen des Versammlungssaales traten, waren Yoruichi und Kisuke.

„Wie war das noch mal von wegen 'nur Hollowjagd'?", fragte Yoruichi Kisuke. Dieser grinste.

„Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Aizen eines seiner Experimente als Abschlussgeschenk hier gelassen hat", meinte er. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. „Ich würde zu gerne mal einen Blick auf diese Leiche werfen und mir ansehen, was Aizen da gebastelt hat. Aber ich fürchte, Kurotsuchi wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich das versuche."

„Wenn ich ihm nicht zuvorkomme", grummelte Yoruichi.

„So schlimm wird auch das nicht werden", versicherte Kisuke ihr. „Unser Clown in der zwölften Abteilung und Soi Fong werden das Rätsel um die Leiche sicher bald lösen. Dann haben wir wieder unsere Ruhe."

„Wenn du damit nur recht behältst", seufzte Yoruichi. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache...

Grausiger Fund – E Part 

Sayuri suchte sich ein schattiges Plätzchen und machte es sich dort gemütlich. So sehr sie die elfte Abteilung auch verehrte, das Krafttraining war die Hölle und außerdem viel zu anstrengend für solch einen schönen Tag wie heute. Eine kleine Pause würde sie sich bestimmt gönnen können. Sie würde auch sicher nur ein paar Minuten sitzen bleiben und dann sofort wieder mit dem Training fortfahren.

Sie gähnte. Heute war wirklich ein wunderbarer Tag. Eigentlich viel zu schade, um ihn mit solch sinnlosen Übungen zu verbringen. Genussvoll schloss sie die Augen. Irgendwo sang ein Vogel, in den Blättern eines nahen Baumes flüsterte der Wind und von weitem näherten sich Schritte. Moment, Schritte?

„Nobu! Warum bist du nicht beim Krafttraining?", rief eine ihr nur zu bekannte Stimme. Widerwillig öffnete sie ein Auge und sah sich sofort dem Augenbrauen-Typen gegenüber.

„Ähm... ich bin während der Mittagspause eingeschlafen und habe nicht bemerkt, dass es schon Zeit fürs Training ist?", versuchte sie es, in der Hoffnung, mit dieser Ausrede durchzukommen. Der Augenbrauen-Typ - wie war noch mal sein Name gewesen? Ayasegawa oder so? - runzelte die Stirn.

„Wenn du versuchst dich herauszureden, solltest du den Satz nicht wie eine Frage klingen lassen. Das klingt ein wenig unglaubwürdig, weißt du?", erklärte er. Sayuri errötete leicht und nuschelte: „Ertappt." Ayasegawa grinste selbstgefällig.

„Nun, was machen wir mit einem kleinen Mädchen, das sich vor dem Training drückt?", fragte er sich und strich betont langsam eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht. Sayuri verdrehte die Augen und verbiss sich einen wütenden Kommentar über das 'kleine Mädchen'. Es war schlimm genug, dass Ayasegawa sie erwischt hatte. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, ihre Situation noch zu verschlimmern, denn so wie er aussah, würde er ihr so schon eine gehörige Strafe aufbrummen.

„Hm... ich weiß es. Du wirst meine Aufgabe, heute Abend auf Yachiru aufzupassen, übernehmen", lächelte er Sayuri an.

„Wenn's weiter nichts ist", zuckte diese mit den Schultern.

Ayasegawas Lächeln vertiefte sich zum breitesten Grinsen, das Sayuri jemals gesehen hatte. „Eindeutig ein Neuling", sagte er vergnügt. „Heute Abend um acht im Büro des Captains, verstanden, Nobu?"

„Jawohl", murmelte Sayuri, die sich fragte, was der Augenbrauen-Typ denn eigentlich so komisch fand. Hüftschwingend tänzelte Ayasegawa von dannen und ließ eine verwunderte Sayuri zurück.

„Ein Mann muss wirklich über ein riesiges Ego verfügen, um so zu laufen", nuschelte sie kopfschüttelnd. Sie stand auf und trat wieder auf den Trainingsplatz. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, noch mal beim Faulenzen erwischt zu werden und am Ende noch eine ernsthafte Strafe einkassieren zu müssen.


	4. Eine weitere Leiche

**Disclaimer & Warnung: **Wer sie im Prolog nicht gelesen hat, ist selber Schuld. Sie gelten jedenfalls immer noch.

**A/N: **Anrufbeantworter: Die Fanfiction-Firma SwooningFate ist aus Gründen der Trauer um ihre verstorbene Kreativität momentan nicht ereichbar. Falls Sie eine Nachricht oder einen Kommentar hinterlassen wollen, so tun Sie das bitte nach dem nach dem Kapitel folgenden Orgelton.

**Kapitel 3 – Eine weitere Leiche**

Es war früher Morgen, als Kurotsuchi Nemu an die Zimmertür ihres Vaters klopfte. Als sie keine Antwort bekam, schob sie die Tür auf und warf einen Blick hinein. Das Zimmer war leer, das Bett unberührt. Es schien, als wäre Mayuri in der Nacht nicht zurückgekehrt. Nemu schob die Tür wieder zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum Labor, in dem der Captain der zwölften Abteilung die seltsame Leiche untersuchte.

Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in Nemus Magen aus. Sie ignorierte es und klopfte an die Tür, um sich anzukündigen. Sie erhielt keine Antwort. „Mayuri-sama?", fragte sie. Es folgte eine unheimliche Stille.

„Vater?", fragte sie etwas leiser, als sie die Tür vorsichtig aufschob, um den Raum zu betreten. Unter dem sterilen Geruch der Geräte, nahm sie auch den metallischen Geruch von Blut war. Beunruhigt betrat sie den Raum nun ganz und schob die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Leiche, die inmitten des Raumes auf einem Tisch lag. Diverse Gerätschaften lagen auf einer Ablagefläche neben ihr, doch der Körper des Wesens schien unberührt. Nemu ging etwas weiter in den Raum hinein. Ein leises Plätschern erklang, als sie neben den Tisch trat. Verwundert sah sie zu Boden und erstarrte, als sie die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit sah, die den Boden bedeckte. Blut.

Schnell trat sie hinter den Tisch. Ein entsetzter Schrei entfuhr ihr. Geschockt starrte sie auf die Leiche vor ihr. Captain Kurotsuchi lag leblos mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet in einer immensen Blutlache. Seine Kehle war durchgeschnitten. Fleisch- und Kleidungsfetzen hingen lose an seinem Bauch. Die Innereien schimmerten dunkel zwischen Fetzen hindurch.

Obwohl Nemu von Captain Kurotsuchi so erschaffen worden war, dass ihr Verstand kaum Emotionen zuließ, fing ihr ganzer Körper an, zu zittern. Ihre Knie gaben unter ihrem Gewicht nach. Kleine Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln. Grauenerfüllt starrte sie die Leiche ihres Vaters und Meisters an.

„Mayuri-sama", wisperte sie. „Mayuri-sama!" Niemand antwortete auf ihren Schrei. Das Labor blieb still, nur irgendwo summte eines der Geräte vor sich hin. Nemu wusste nicht, wie lange sie vor der Leiche ihres Vaters kniete. Schließlich erhob sie sich schwankend. Langsam ging sie zur Tür, noch immer zitternd, mit blutverschmierten Knien. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als sie die Tür aufschob.

Verstört lief sie auf den Gang hinaus. Ihr Verstand hatte noch nicht ganz registriert, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Wie sollte sie auf so etwas korrekt reagieren? Wohin sollte sie jetzt gehen? Was musste jetzt getan werden? Sie war vollkommen verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht mehr wohin sie lief. Hauptsache weg von diesem Ort, der sie so sehr in Aufruhr versetzt hatte.

Ihre Schritte führten sie durch die leeren Gänge des Hauptgebäudes der zwölften Abteilung, bis sie schließlich ins Freie gelangte. In ihrem Kopf jagten sich die Bilder aus dem Labor, die weit aufgerissenen Augen ihres Vaters, all das Blut, und zwischendrin immer wieder die Leiche auf dem Tisch. Was war nur geschehen? _Wie_ hatte so etwas passieren können? Weshalb ihr Vater?

Die Wunde am Bauch hatte ausgesehen, als wäre sie von Eisenklauen gerissen worden. Außerdem schien ihr Vater frontal angegriffen worden sein. Captain Kurotsuchi ließ sich doch sonst nie überraschen. Das war vollkommen untypisch für ihn.

Unter den ganzen Schreckensbildern, die ihr Gedächtnis ihr immer wieder zeigte, drängte sich mit einer überraschenden Heftigkeit die Frage „Wer?" immer weiter in den Vordergrund. Wer konnte das gewesen sein? Wer konnte zu so etwas Schrecklichem fähig sein?

„Nemu?" Eine Stimme, die sie in ihrer Verwirrung nicht einordnen konnte, ließ Nemu inne halten. Sie drehte sich hastig um, stolperte dabei und nur, weil die unbekannte Person sie festhielt, fiel sie nicht hin. „Ist etwas passiert? Du bist voller Blut." Nemu hob den Kopf und sah sich Hisagi Shuuhei gegenüber.

„Mayuri-sama", flüsterte sie. „In seinem Labor..."

„Was ist mit Captain Kurotsuchi?", hakte Shuuhei nach. Nemus Zustand beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Die sonst so zurückhaltende und ruhige Frau war vollkommen aufgelöst und wenn er sie nicht fest in seinen Armen gehalten hätte, wäre sie zusammengebrochen, dessen war er sich sicher. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er sie noch einmal.

„Er... er ist tot. Ich habe seine Leiche in seinem Labor entdeckt", antwortete sie. Immer mehr Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen. Shuuhei sah geschockt auf sie hinab.

„Tot? Bist du sicher?"

Nemu nickte. „Es war alles voller Blut", flüsterte sie. „Alles... jemand hat ihm die Kehle aufgeschnitten und seinen Bauch... aufgerissen. So viel Blut..."

In Shuuheis Kopf jagten sich die Gedanken. Captain Kurotsuchi war tot? Er war in seinem Labor umgebracht worden, ohne dass irgendjemand es bemerkt hatte?

„Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte er. Nemu schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Er musst sofort seinen Captain Urahara Kisuke benachrichtigen. Aber zuerst musste er Nemu versorgen. In ihrem Zustand wollte er sie lieber nicht alleine lassen. Nur wohin mit ihr? Nach kurzem Überlegen beschloss er, dass es wohl das beste wäre, sie in Captain Unohanas Obhut zu geben.

"Komm, ich bring dich zu Captain Unohana", sagte Shuuhei und löste behutsam Nemus Hände aus seinem Shihakushou, wo sie sich verkrampft hatten. Nemu liess sich widerstandlos von ihm führen. Als sie bei der vierten Abteilung angekommen waren, brach ein Sturm von Fragen über Shuuhei und Nemu herein. Shuuhei ignorierte die Shinigamis, die aufgeregt wissen wollten, was passiert war, und kämpfte sich zu Captain Unohanas Büro durch.

Captain Unohana war gerade in ein Gespräch mit Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane vertieft, als Shuuhei das Büro betrat. Etwas verärgert, dass der Lieutenant der neunten Abteilung nicht angeklopft hatte, bevor er das Zimmer betrat, sah sie ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf die blutverschmierte Nemu, die inzwischen nicht mehr weinte, sondern nur noch abwesend Löcher in die Luft starrte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Unohana. Kurz fasste Shuuhei zusammen, was Nemu ihm berichtet hatte.

„Und deswegen möchte ich Sie bitten, auf Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Acht zu geben, damit ich Captain Urahara Bericht erstatten kann", schloss er.

„Natürlich", sagte Unohana sofort und führte Nemu zu einem Stuhl.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Shuuhei und verbeugte sich kurz. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Nemu, bevor er Unohanas Büro wieder verliess und sich auf den Weg zu seiner eigenen Abteilung machte.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich nach wie vor um das, was Nemu ihm erzählt hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass Captain Kurotsuchi tot sein sollte. Ausgerechnet er, der immer damit geprahlt hatte, dass er wegen der verschiedenen Gegenstände, die er in seinem Körper eingebaut hatte, praktisch unbesiegbar war.

Shuuhei klopfte an Kisukes Bürotür und betrat den Raum. Kisuke saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien mit irgendwelchem Papierkram beschäftigt zu sein. „Captain Urahara?", versuchte er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Captains zu erregen.

„Ja?" Kisuke sah von seiner Arbeit auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als er seinen Lieutenant erblickte. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte er erstaunt. „Da ist überall Blut an deinen Kleidern." Shuuhei sah kurz an sich herunter. Tatsächlich klebte inzwischen trockenes Blut an seinem Shihakushou.

„Das ist im Moment nicht wichtig, Captain", sagte er hastig. „Captain Kurotsuchi wurde tot in seinem Labor aufgefunden", fuhr er fort.

Kisuke riss erschrocken die Augen auf. "Tatsächlich? Und deshalb bist du so blutverschmiert? Hast du versucht seine Leiche zu bergen?"

"Nein. Das Blut stammt zwar von Captain Kurotsuchi, aber ich wurde damit beschmiert, weil ich Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, die mit dem Blut ihres Captains vollgeschmiert war, zu Captain Unohana getragen habe", antwortete Shuuhei etwas verwirrt, was diese Fragen sollten.

"Dann hat Lieutenant Kurotsuchi ihren Vater umgebracht?", fragte Kisuke nun wirklich verwundert. Shuuhei sah seinen Captain zweifelnd an.

"Nein, ich denke nicht, dass sie es war."

"Dann müssen wir wohl Captain Soi Fong davon benachrichtigen", sagte Kisuke. "Glücklicherweise fällt das ja nicht in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich. Würdest du ihr wohl bitte eine Nachricht zukommen lassen? Ich habe hier noch zu tun." Dabei deutete Kisuke auf das Blatt Papier, das vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Shuuhei nickte. Langsam regte sich in ihm der Verdacht, dass sein Captain nicht besonders zuverlässig und obendrein ziemlich faul war.

"Jawohl, Captain Urahara", sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. Dabei fragte er sich, wie sein Captain angesichts der Tatsache, dass ein anderer Captain tot aufgefunden worden war, so ruhig bleiben konnte. Wenigstens ein bisschen Sorge oder Betroffenheit hätte er zeigen können, selbst wenn es sich bei dem Toten um den allseits unbeliebten Kurotsuchi Mayuri handelte. Captain Urahara schien dies jedoch nicht für nötig zu befinden und vergrub sich in seinem Papierkram, obwohl Shuuhei daran zweifelte, dass er die Stunden in seinem Büro tatsächlich mit Arbeiten verbrachte.

_Eine weitere Leiche – B Part_

Verblüfft starrte Sayuri den beiden Gestalten nach, die soeben an ihr vorbeigelaufen waren.

Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, war der eine Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei gewesen und hatte die blutverschmierte Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu im Arm gehalten. Es sah so aus, als wären die beiden in Richtung der vierten Abteilung gerannt. Was wohl passiert war? Und woher das viele Blut gekommen war?

Sayuri gähnte. Zwar war sie versucht, den beiden nachzulaufen und herauszufinden, was los war, doch ihr Körper protestierte heftig dagegen. Sie hatte die gesamte Nacht damit verbracht, auf Lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru aufzupassen, was sich als äußerst nervenaufreibende Aufgabe herausgestellt hatte. Jetzt wusste sie, wieso der Augenbrauen-Typ so breit gegrinst hatte, als er ihr diese Strafe aufgebrummt hatte.

Lieutenant Kusajishi war schrecklich anstrengend. Sayuri hatte Verstecken gespielt - sie hatte Stunden gebraucht, um Yachiru wieder zu finden, weil diese sich verirrt hatte -, hatte sich schnell eine Geschichte über Hollows ausgedacht - offenbar war nicht genug Blut darin vorgekommen, denn Yachiru schien alles andere als zufrieden damit - und musste sich sogar in die Küche stellen, um ihrem ‚Schützling' einen Mitternachtsimbiss zu machen. Nur an Schlafen hatte das kleine Mädchen nicht gedacht.

Sayuri seufzte erschöpft. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause zu ihrem Bett. Ein schmales Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie an ihre warme und kuschelige Daunendecke dachte. Das Lächeln verblasste aber sofort wieder, als ihr gewahr wurde, dass sie nur eine Stunde schlafen konnte, bevor sie wieder zum Training musste. Sie beneidete Daisuke. Der musste nicht trainieren. Er musste nur putzen. Und bei ihm würde es sicher nicht auffallen, wenn er mal eine Pause einlegen würde, was Daisuke allerdings nicht mal im Traum einfallen würde.

Er war einfach zu pflichtbewusst. Wenn Sayuri bei der vierten Abteilung gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich das Leben leicht gemacht. Allerdings, wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, würde sie nicht einmal für Geld zu dieser Abteilung wechseln. Egal, was Daisuke sagte, die vierte bestand nun einmal aus Nichtskönnern und Losern, das war eine Tatsache. Wie konnte man bloß stolz darauf sein, zu diesem Haufen von Memmen zu gehören?

Sayuri schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause, die beiden Lieutenants völlig vergessen. Alles, was jetzt noch Platz fand in ihren Gedanken, waren ihr weicher, warmer Futon und eine selige Stunde Schlaf - an das Training hinterher wollte sie lieber nicht denken.

_Eine weitere Leiche – C Part_

Abarai Renji saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Etwas verunsichert starrte er auf den Stapel Papier vor sich. Sie sahen sehr wichtig aus, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er keine Ahnung von diesen Formularen. Bei seinem ehemaligen Captain Kuchiki Byakuya hatte er sich nie um derlei Dinge kümmern müssen. Byakuya hätte ihm das ohnehin nie zugetraut. Nicht ganz grundlos, wie er sich eingestehen musste.

Die Überschriften auf den Papieren sagten ihm so gut wie gar nichts, geschweige denn das, was darunter jeweils kam. In Momenten wie diesen fragte er sich, ob Captain Yamamoto nicht einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er Renji zum Captain der fünften Abteilung bestimmt hatte. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er Lieutenant der sechsten Abteilung geblieben wäre. Dort hatte er zumindest gewusst, was er zu tun hatte.

Er sah auf, als die Tür zu seinem Büro aufging.

„Oh, Sie sind schon hier, Captain Abarai?", fragte Lieutenant Hinamori Momo überrascht.

„Sei bitte nicht so förmlich, Hinamori", murmelte Renji verlegen. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, von seiner alten Freundin plötzlich gesiezt zu werden. Hinamori lächelte ihn an.

„Ähm... Hinamori? Ich kenne mich mit den Formularen und so nicht besonders gut aus. Könntest du mir eventuell dabei helfen?", fragte Renji.

Erstaunt sah der Lieutenant ihn an. Dann lächelte sie wieder: „Eigentlich überrascht es mich nicht wirklich, dass du dich damit nicht auskennst. Immerhin waren dir schriftliche Prüfungen und Kidou-Übungen schon immer zuwider."

Renji räusperte sich verlegen, als Hinamori anfing, leise zu lachen.

„Irgendwie ist es seltsam", sagte Hinamori, als sie neben Renji trat und eines der Formulare auswählte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du einmal mein Captain sein würdest."

Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich plötzlich. Es war noch nicht lange her, dass sie die Krankenstation der vierten Abteilung verlassen hatte, und die Erinnerung an das, was ihr ehemaliger Captain Soul Society, aber vor allem ihr angetan hatte, war noch frisch. Renji sah, dass sie mit sich rang, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und lächelte ihn an.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte sie. „Das sollte jetzt nicht abwertend klingen. Ich freue mich natürlich für dich, dass du Captain geworden bist."

Renji nickte nur: „Ich habe schon verstanden, wie du das gemeint hast." Er grinste. „Allerdings habe ich immer noch nicht verstanden, was genau ich mit dem Papierkram anstellen soll."

Hinamori lachte wieder. „Ich frage mich, was passiert wäre, wenn du jemanden zum Lieutenant hättest, der genauso wenig Ahnung davon hat, wie du."

„Vermutlich hätte Captain Yamamoto seinen Fehler, mich zum Captain zu ernennen eingesehen und mich schleunigst wieder zum Lieutenant degradiert."

„Unsinn", widersprach Hinamori lächelnd. „Es war kein Fehler, dass er dich zum Captain gemacht hat. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast das Zeug dazu. Und wie man Papierkram erledigen muss, kann jeder lernen. So schwierig ist es nämlich nicht."

Renji sah sie ungläubig an. „Das sagst du..."

_TBC._

**:Orgelton ertönt:**


	5. Beunruhigende Neuigkeiten

**Disclaimer & Warnung: **Wer sie im Prolog nicht gelesen hat, ist selber Schuld. Sie gelten jedenfalls immer noch.

**A/N:** Berendis: Hallöchen liebe Leute! Ratet mal, was wir heute für euch haben!  
Nachtschatten: Ein unkreatives Kapitel und noch eine unkreativere A/N. Wer hätte das gedacht:drop:  
Berendis: Aber trotz sämtlicher Unkreativität hoffen wir natürlich, dass das Kapitel nicht allzu schlimm ist... falls doch, teilt uns das doch in einem Kommi mit ;)  
Nachtschatten: Haben wir uns eigtl. jemals bei unseren bisherigen Kommi-Schreibern bedankt?  
Berendis: Ähm... nein, ich glaube nicht. Wie konnten wir das nur vergessen?  
Nachtschatten: Gute Frage... Also, Danke :dümmlich grins:  
Berendis:mitgrins: Tja, dann... viel Spass noch mit dem Kapitel.

**Kapitel 4 – Beunruhigende Neuigkeiten**

Daisuke befand sich in einer Art Vorratskammer, an deren Wände Regale voller Arzneimittel angebracht worden waren. Ihm war vor Captain Unohana persönlich aufgetragen worden, ein mildes Beruhigungsmittel für Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu zu besorgen. Er fühlte sich geehrt, dass sein Captain ihm diese Aufgabe anvertraut hatte. Und er würde sich sicherlich keine Fehler leisten und sie enttäuschen.

Er stöberte in den Regalen herum. Sein Blick flog über die Namensschildchen unter den Behältern mit der Medizin. Er sollte nach einem Mittel namens Baldrian suchen. Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er endlich das Fläschchen mit der richtigen Aufschrift fand. Vorsichtig nahm er es heraus. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass es ihm aus der Hand rutschte und zerbrach.

Schnell machte er sich dann auf den Weg zurück in den Raum, in dem Lieutenant Kurotsuchi und Captain Unohana sich befanden. Er klopfte an und wurde hereingelassen. Er erschrak, als er Lieutenant Kurotsuchi sah. Ihre Kleider waren blutverschmiert, ihr Gesicht blass und tränenverschmiert. Sie sah furchtbar aus.

„Hast du das Beruhigungsmittel, Osamu?", riss Captain Unohana ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Hastig reichte er ihr das Fläschchen. Er hätte beinahe vergessen, weshalb er eigentlich hier war. Captain Unohana gab Daisuke ein Zeichen, dass er den Raum wieder verlassen sollte.

Er schloss die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich. Das Bild der völlig aufgelösten Lieutenant Kurotsuchi wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Was war wohl mit ihr geschehen? Und wo kam das viele Blut her? Ihr eigenes schien es nicht zu sein, zumindest hatte er keine Verletzung entdecken können.

Unschlüssig sah Daisuke den Gang entlang. Es war niemand außer ihm da. Wenn er jetzt einfach lauschen würde...? Doch im selben Moment, als ihm der Gedanke kam, verpasste er sich eine mentale Ohrfeige. Man lauschte nicht, egal wie neugierig man war. Allerdings...

Sein Gewissen focht einen heftigen Kampf gegen seine von Sayuri und Katsumi verdorbene, schlechtere Hälfte. Seine schlechtere Hälfte gewann. So leise wie möglich, presste er ein Ohr gegen die dünne Schiebetür. Was er hörte, erschütterte ihn zutiefst. Captain Kurotsuchi war tot in seinem Labor aufgefunden worden?

Schnell trat er von der Tür weg, als er im Zimmer Schritte hörte, und lief davon. Er bog gerade um die nächste Ecke des Ganges, als Captain Unohana die Tür öffnete. Erleichtert atmete er aus. Es wäre zu peinlich gewesen, wenn Unohana ihn beim Lauschen erwischt hätte.

Dennoch, was er gehört hatte... kein Wunder, war Lieutenant Kurotsuchi völlig aufgelöst gewesen. Wie hatte so etwas nur passieren können? Ein Captain trug diesen Titel schließlich nicht umsonst und es war bestimmt alles andere als einfach, einen umzubringen. Seit er dieses Wesen in den Kanälen gefunden hatte, ging es in der Soul Society drunter und drüber.

_Beunruhigende Neuigkeiten – B Part_

Soi Fong saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und überflog die Missionsberichte. Sie hatte vor kurzem ihre fähigsten Leute losgeschickt, um in den Kanälen nach weiteren Kreaturen, wie die, die vor kurzem unter dem Rat der 46 gefunden wurde, zu suchen. Außerdem hatte sie ihren Lieutenant Oomaeda Marechiyo in Kurotsuchis Labor geschickt, um dort Hinweise auf den rätselhaften Mord zu suchen.

Es waren tatsächlich noch weitere Kreaturen gefunden worden, doch keine war auch nur annähernd so komplett gewesen wie die erste. Manchen fehlten Körperteile, andere waren nicht mehr erkennbar. Alles in allem hatte sich ihren Leuten dort unten ein Bild des Grauens geboten. Erst jetzt kam das gesamte Ausmaß von Aizens Experimenten und seinem Streben nach Macht zum Vorschein.

Soi Fong hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Mensch dazu fähig wäre, an lebenden Geschöpfen so grausame Experimente durchzuführen. Sicher, auch Kurotsuchis Experimente waren alles andere als heilig gewesen, doch er hatte zumindest nicht versucht, menschliche Seelen mit Hollows zu verschmelzen.

Soi Fong legte die Berichte über die Kanäle beiseite. Stattdessen nahm sie sich Oomaedas Bericht und las ihn neugierig durch. Sie war gespannt, was der Lieutenant herausgefunden hatte. Rasch überflog sie die Zeilen. An einer Stelle blieb ihr Blick hängen. Kurotsuchis Blut klebte auch an der Kreatur? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Das Blut befand sich vor allem an den Armen, aber auch auf dem Oberkörper der Kreatur, schrieb Oomaeda. Nachdenklich starrte Soi Fong auf die Zeilen. Wie war so etwas möglich? Kurotsuchis Leiche war auf dem Boden liegend aufgefunden worden, die Kreatur hatte sich etwas von ihm entfernt auf einem Tisch befunden. Kurotsuchi musste ungefähr an der Stelle gestorben sein, an der seine Leiche lag, denn sein Blut war nirgends sonst im Raum zu finden - mit Ausnahme des Wesens.

Ein Gedanke drängte sich Soi Fong auf, doch sie schob ihn schnell wieder beiseite. Das war unmöglich, Captain Unohana selbst hatte ihr bestätigt, dass die Kreatur tot war. Doch wo und vor allem wer war Kurotsuchis Mörder? Und womit war er umgebracht worden?

Sie hatte die Leiche gesehen, die Wunden schienen von großen Krallen zu stammen. Was war groß genug, um solche Krallen zu besitzen und sich gleichzeitig unbemerkt in Kurotsuchis Labor zu schleichen und ihn dort umzubringen?

Soi Fong massierte sich die Schläfen. Die ganze Sache bereitete ihr furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn sie sich ein wenig ausruhen und dann mit klarem Kopf wieder an die Arbeit gehen würde.

_Beunruhigende Neuigkeiten – C Part_

Katsumi schlich leise den Gang entlang, der zu Captains Kurotsuchis Labor führte. Seit der zwölften Abteilung am Morgen mitgeteilt worden war, dass Captain Kurotsuchi tot in seinem Labor gefunden worden war, hatte sie nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, sich die ganze Sache näher anzusehen. Sie war schrecklich neugierig und brannte darauf, den Ort des Verbrechens zu sehen. Bis jetzt war sie niemandem begegnet und sie hoffte, dass es auch so bleiben würde.

Sie war nicht mehr weit von der Labortür entfernt, als sie Stimmen vernahm. Sie verharrte erschrocken, doch die Stimmen kamen nicht näher. Offenbar war jemand im Labor.

Auf Zehenspitzen nährte sie sich der Tür. Zu Katsumis Glück war sie einen Spalt breit offen. Vorsichtig lugte sie in den Raum. In ihm standen zwei Leute. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, waren das Lieutenant Oomaeda Marechiyo aus der zweiten Abteilung und Lieutenant Kira Izuru aus der dritten Abteilung.

Sie schob ihren Kopf ein wenig näher an den Spalt, in der Hoffnung einen Blick auf die Leiche von Captain Kurotsuchi werfen zu können. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung konnte sie nur seine Füße und eine große Lache Blut erkennen. Der Mörder musste ganz schön gründlich vorgegangen sein, wenn da so viel Blut auf dem Boden war.

„Vielen Dank, Oomaeda", hörte sie Kira sagen, „dann werde ich jetzt also alles veranlassen."

Katsumi zog ihren Kopf schnell zurück und beeilte sich, von der Tür wegzukommen. Wenn sie jetzt erwischt wurde...

„Du, was machst du da?" Katsumi erstarrte und drehte sich um. Lieutenant Kira stand vor der Labortür und bedachte sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

„Ähm... ich muss etwas aus den Lagerräumen holen", antwortete Katsumi, während sie sich eine mentale Ohrfeige verpasste. Wie konnte sie sich nur erwischen lassen? Wenn dieser Lieutenant nicht ein gutgläubiger Idiot war, würde er ganz bestimmt schnell begreifen, was sie auf dem Gang machte.

„Ach, tatsächlich? Wie kommt es dann, dass du in diesem Gebäude bist? So weit ich weiß, sind die Lagerräume auf der entgegengesetzten Seite der zwölften Abteilung", mischte sich nun auch Lieutenant Oomaeda ein.

„Oh, wirklich? Kein Wunder, dass ich sie nicht gefunden habe. Ich muss mich wegen meiner Rechts-Links-Schwäche etwas vertan haben. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, ich mache mich dann mal wieder auf den Weg", lachte sie nervös und drehte sich um, um so schnell wie möglich Land zu gewinnen.

„Moment mal", sagte Kira und packte Katsumi am Kragen. „Denkst du wirklich, dass wir dir so eine lahme Ausrede abkaufen?", fragte er scharf.

Katsumi schluckte. Okay, das waren eindeutig keine gutgläubigen Idioten. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wenn sie weiter bei ihrer Ausrede blieb, würden die beiden am Ende noch vermuten, sie habe etwas mit dem Verbrechen zu tun. Wenn sie allerdings sagte, dass sie nur neugierig war und hatte sehen wollen, was passiert war, stand sie da wie ein kleines, viel zu neugieriges Kind.

„Wer bist du eigentlich?", fragte da Oomaeda.

„Haruka Katsumi, zwölfte Abteilung", antwortete sie folgsam. „Ich wollte wirklich nur zu den Lagerräumen, aber weil ich erst vor ein paar Tagen hier angefangen habe..."

„Hör auf mit dieser Ausrede", befahl Kira. Katsumi verstummte.

„Ich frage dich ein letztes Mal: Warum bist du hier?", sagte Kira. Er sah wirklich ziemlich wütend aus.

'Denk nach!', schrie sie in Gedanken. 'Schnell! Eine gute Ausrede! Irgendetwas, das sie überzeugt! Egal was! Hauptsache, ich komme hier heil wieder raus!' Schweigend starrte sie den Lieutenant der dritten Abteilung, dem langsam aber sicher der Geduldsfaden zu reißen schien, an. 'Ich hab's! Ich muss eine Ohnmacht vortäuschen, vielleicht lassen sie mich ja einfach liegen.'

Katsumi war in diesem Moment viel zu nervös, um zu realisieren, wie dumm ihr Vorhaben war. Deshalb verdrehte sie kurzerhand die Augen und ließ sich nach hinten kippen. Der Aufprall auf dem Boden war ein wenig schmerzhaft, aber das machte ihr nicht viel aus. Ruhig blieb sie liegen und wartete ab.

„Na toll", hörte sie Kira murmeln. „Ich schätze, mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als sie mit zu Captain Shihouin zu nehmen und sie weiter zu befragen, wenn sie aufwacht."

Katsumi wäre am liebsten davongelaufen. Er wollte sie zu seinem Captain bringen? Sie war sich sicher, dass sie das nicht lebend überstehen würde. Man würde sie vierteilen, kochen und anschließend den Hollows zum Fraß vorwerfen...

Sie wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als Kira sie kurzerhand packte und sie hochhob. Sie unterdrückte gerade noch einen überraschten Aufschrei.

Der Weg zur dritten Abteilung kam Katsumi wie eine Fahrt zur Hölle vor. Die ganze Zeit musste sie daran denken, dass sie ihr Testament nicht geschrieben hatte. Vermutlich würde sie sich nie wieder mit Sayuri besaufen und Daisuke ärgern können. Ihr war zum Heulen zumute und sie musste sich stark zurückhalten, nicht ihr Gesicht zu verziehen. Kira würde es sicher sofort bemerken.

Sie überlegte schon, ob es nicht schlau wäre, sich irgendwie aus dem Griff des Lieutenants zu winden und so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Aber im selben Moment wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass Kira sie auf jeden Fall erwischen würde. Früher oder später. Sie konnte hier ja schließlich schlecht weg. Gerade als sie es doch noch in Erwägung zog, einfach abzuhauen, blieb Kira plötzlich stehen. Scheinbar waren sie angekommen.

Sie hörte, wie eine Tür aufgeschoben wurde, dann eine überraschte Frauenstimme. „Wer ist denn das, Kira? Es hat doch nicht schon wieder ein Opfer gegeben?"

„Nein, Captain Shihouin", sagte Kira. „Dieses Mädchen ist auf dem Flur vor dem Labor der zwölften Abteilung herumgeschlichen. Oomaeda und ich haben sie dabei erwischt."

„Und dann habt ihr sie zu Boden geschlagen?", fragte eine belustigte Männerstimme.

„Nein, Captain Urahara." Kira klang peinlich berührt. „Wir fragten sie aus, und dann kippte sie plötzlich um. Ich dachte, ich nehme sie mit hierher, damit wir sie weiter befragen können, wenn sie aufwacht."

„Leg sie da rüber auf das Sofa", sagte die Frauenstimme, Captain Shihouin. Kira setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und im nächsten Moment spürte Katsumi, wie sie auf etwas Weiches gelegt wurde.

Katsumis Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Gleich zwei Captains waren anwesend? Die Chancen, dass sie hier lebend wieder herauskam, sanken ins Bodenlose. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Wie wachte man möglichst unauffällig aus einer vorgetäuschten Ohnmacht auf?

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr? Sollen wir sie einfach so liegen lassen oder sollen wir versuchen sie aufzuwecken?", fragte Kira.

„Du kannst ihr ja Wasser über den Kopf schütten", schlug Captain Urahara vor.

„Spinnst du? Davon geht nur mein schönes Sofa kaputt!", empörte sich Captain Shihouin. „Am besten du tätschelst ihr einfach mal die Wange, vielleicht wacht sie ja davon auf."

Katsumi wagte kaum zu atmen. Wenn sie jetzt etwas merkten, wäre sie geliefert. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in der Gegend ihrer Lunge aus.

„Hicks!", machte sie. Zu allem Übel hatte sie vor lauter Aufregung auch noch Schluckauf bekommen.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre das nicht mehr nötig", bemerkte Captain Urahara. Katsumi schlug zögernd ihre Augen auf. Sie versuchte, möglichst kränklich und verwirrt auszusehen, doch sie befürchtete, dass ihr das nicht so richtig gelang.

„Wo... wo bin ich?", hauchte sie und sah sich mit großen Augen im Büro um.

„Im Büro des Captains der dritten Abteilung", erklärte Kira. Katsumi setzte einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Oh... und wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Was ist überhaupt passiert?" Vielleicht würde man sie ja gehen lassen, wenn sie so tat, als wüsste sie nicht mehr, bei was sie erwischt worden war. Ein Versuch war es wert.

„Du bist offenbar dabei erwischt worden, wie du dich vor dem Labor der zwölften Abteilung herumgetrieben hast", sagte Captain Shihouin und betrachtete sie misstrauisch. Katsumi schluckte. Sah so aus, als würde sie nicht so einfach davonkommen. Aber vielleicht würde man hier ihre Ausrede glauben?

„Ich war doch nur unterwegs zu den Lagerräumen", sagte sie. Ob sie es wohl schaffen würde, ein paar falsche Tränen zu verdrücken?

Sie schaffte es sogar und die Einwürfe ihres Schluckaufs ließen die ganze Sache ihrer Meinung nach noch viel glaubwürdiger erscheinen. Allerdings nur ihrer Meinung nach. Kira zog die Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen.

„Sie lügt", knurrte er. Diese Worte verstärkten ihren Schluckauf nur noch mehr.

„Nein... nein, tu ich nicht", schluchzte sie protestierend. Yoruichi und Kisuke standen etwas verwirrt daneben und tauschten ratlose Blicke aus.

„Ach komm, so schlimm wird es doch wohl nicht sein", sagte Captain Urahara schließlich und klopfte ihr etwas hilflos auf die Schulter. „Und jetzt sag uns, was du da vor dem Labor gemacht hast", fuhr er fort.

„Niemand wird dir den Kopf abreißen", fügte Captain Shihouin an.

'Das sagst du!', dachte Katsumi sich. In ihrem Gehirn arbeitete es fieberhaft. Wenn sie jetzt die Wahrheit sagte, würde es ihr schlecht ergehen. Ihre Ausrede schienen sie ihr auch nicht glauben zu wollen. Aber es musste doch irgendeinen Weg geben!

„Und keine Lügen mehr", warnte Kira sie. Katsumi schwieg. Anscheinend hatte sie nun wirklich keine Wahl mehr. Abzuhauen wäre ohnehin zwecklos, Captain Shihouin war bekannt für ihre Shunpou-Künste.

„Und ihr reißt mir wirklich nicht den Kopf ab?", fragte sie leise und schielte von unten herab zu den drei Personen vor ihr hoch. Ein wenig unterwürfig zu tun, würde sicher nicht schaden.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, was du dort zu suchen hattest", erwiderte Kira. Katsumi schluckte noch einmal.

„Ich war neugierig und wollte Captain Kurotsuchis Leiche sehen", rückte sie nun endlich mit der Wahrheit heraus und kam sich im selben Moment unglaublich dumm vor.

Kira zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Und das war alles? Deswegen hast du hier so ein Theater abgezogen?", hakte er nach. Katsumi nickte und sah betreten zu Boden. Kira seufzte genervt auf und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Ich wollte nicht als kleines, neugieriges Kind da stehen", nuschelte sie.

„Das ist dir ja wohl gründlich misslungen", erwiderte Kira.

„Tja, Neugier tötet die Katze", fügte Yoruichi hinzu.

„Das sagt die richtige", kicherte Kisuke und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter einem Fächer.

Katsumis Gesicht glühte. Wie peinlich... und so etwas vor zwei Captains und einem Lieutenant. Vielleicht wäre es das Klügste, wenn sie sich jetzt irgendwo ein Loch buddelte und sich dann darin verkroch.

„Tja, wenn wir das also geklärt hätten, kann die junge Dame hier wohl wieder zu ihren Pflichten zurückkehren", meinte Kisuke fröhlich. „Ich werde sie zurück zur zwölften Abteilung begleiten, damit sie nicht wieder auf Abwege gerät." Yoruichi und Kira lachten, während Katsumi am liebsten auf der Stelle im Erdboden versunken wäre.

_Beunruhigende Neuigkeiten – D Part_

Oomaeda verließ das Labor. Aufgeregt schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

„Und? Haben Sie etwas finden können, Lieutenant Oomaeda?", fragte ihn jemand. Leicht erschrocken blickte er zu seinem Gegenüber.

„Ach, Sie sind es. Sie haben mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", lachte er erleichtert auf. „Ich habe in der Tat etwas gefunden. Im Blut auf der Kreatur befand sich ein Haar. Ich werde es sogleich zur Analyse geben und schon haben wir unseren Täter."

„Wie schön", erwiderte die Gestalt kühl.

„Freuen Sie sich denn nicht darüber?", fragte Oomaeda erstaunt. Die Gestalt sah ihn nur stumm an. Oomaeda schauderte unwillkürlich unter dem kalten, harten Blick. „Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er zögernd.

„Bestens", erwiderte sein Gegenüber emotionslos.

„Dann ist ja gut", erwiderte Oomaeda und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Nun denn, ich werde das hier mal ins..." Er hielt inne, als er das Geräusch eines Schwertes, das aus seiner Scheide gezogen wurde, vernahm. „Was..." Er kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu Ende zu bringen, noch hatte er Zeit zu schreien. Blut spritzte an die Wände, als ein paar stählerne Krallen Oomaeda aufschlitzten.

Als sein Körper leblos zu Boden fiel, verschwanden die Krallen und ein Zanpakutou wurde zurück in seine Scheide geschoben. „Zwei", murmelte die Gestalt, bevor sie ihre Finger in Oomaedas Blut tauchte. Dann verschwand sie im Labor.


	6. Rätsel und Vermutungen

**Disclaimer & Warnung: **Wer sie im Prolog nicht gelesen hat, ist selber Schuld. Sie gelten jedenfalls immer noch.

**A/N:** Berendis: Seht mal, ein Wunder! Wir leben noch!  
Nachtschatten: Frohlocket, ihr lieben Bleach-Fans und auch ihr, die ihr es noch werden wollt!  
Berendis: ...müsste das nicht eher heißen, ihr lieben Swooning-Fate-Fans: g :  
Nachtschatten: Wir wollen ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen ;-)  
Berendis: Nicht? oO Nun, wie auch immer wir wünschen euch jedenfalls viel Spass beim Lesen und freuen uns über jeden noch so kleinen Kommi!

**Kapitel 5 – Rätsel und Vermutungen**

Katsumi war schrecklich verlegen. Sie hatte sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Und jetzt wurde sie auch noch von Captain Urahara zurück zu ihrer Abteilung begleitet. Sie vermied es den Captain anzusehen und starrte einfach stur geradeaus. Sie hoffte, dass er sie ohne weitere Worte gehen lassen würde, sobald sie endlich in der zwölften Abteilung angekommen waren.

Je länger sie nebeneinander die Straßen entlang gingen, desto unangenehmer wurde ihr die ganze Situation. Die Leute starrten ihnen mit unverholener Neugier hinterher. Was sie wohl dachten? Katsumi wollte es lieber nicht wissen.

Endlich waren sie angekommen. Gerade wollte sie sich bei Captain Urahara bedanken und sich von ihm verabschieden, da schnitt er ihr das Wort ab: „Du willst nach wie vor Captain Kurotsuchis Leiche sehen, habe ich Recht?" Katsumi erstarrte und errötete verlegen. In der Tat hatte sie vorgehabt, sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal in das Labor zu schleichen. „Also hatte ich tatsächlich Recht", grinste Urahara Katsumi an. Sie nickte und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Nun denn. Damit du nicht noch weitere Dummheiten begehst, werde ich dich zum Labor begleiten und du kannst dir die Leiche in aller Ruhe ansehen. Obwohl das eigentlich ziemlich makaber ist, findest du nicht? Für so ein junges Mädchen zeigst du ja ein gewaltiges Interesse an Blut und Morden, was?", kicherte der Captain.

Katsumi blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Was konnte sie denn dafür, dass sie von ihren Eltern eine gesunde - oder manchmal eben auch ungesunde - Portion Neugier vererbt bekommen hatte? Daran war sie schließlich nicht schuld. Schweigend folgte sie Captain Urahara zum Labor. Als er unvermittelt stehen blieb, wäre sie beinahe in seinen Rücken geknallt. Leise murrend trat sie neben ihn, verwundert, was ihn so plötzlich aufgehalten hatte, und erstarrte.

Vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag in einer riesigen Blutlache Lieutenant Oomaeda. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und seine Lippen hatten sich zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. Sein Oberkörper war aufgeschlitzt worden und das Blut tropfte noch immer von den Wunden auf den Boden. In Katsumis Magengegend machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl breit. Was war hier nur passiert?

„Mädchen", sagte da Captain Urahara scharf, „geh und hole Captain Soi Fong." Jegliche Freundlichkeit war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, er klang angespannt. Katsumi schluckte und drehte sich um.

„Ich glaube, ich will Captain Kurotsuchis Leiche doch nicht so unbedingt sehen", murmelte sie noch, dann lief sie los. Die ganze Zeit über dachte sie nur daran, dass sie sich jetzt auf keinen Fall verirren durfte. Wenn sie an Oomaedas Wunden dachte, wurde ihr schlecht. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas gesehen und wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie auf einen weiteren solchen Anblick getrost verzichten.

Er hatte ausgesehen, als wäre er von großen Krallen aufgeschlitzt worden. Katsumi schauderte. Sie wollte lieber nicht wissen, zu wem oder was diese Krallen gehörten. Sie hielt mitten in ihrem Lauf inne, als plötzlich ein Gedanke in ihr auftauchte. Lieutenant Kira und sie hatten vor nicht mehr als einer Dreiviertelstunde das Hauptgebäude der zwölften Abteilung verlassen. Was, wenn sie länger dort geblieben wären? Wären sie dann auch Opfer dieses... dieses Etwas' mit den großen Krallen geworden?

Katsumis Magen rebellierte. Wie angewurzelt stand sie da, die Hände in ihrem Shihakushou verkrallt. Nur mühsam konnte sie sich von diesem schrecklichen Gedanken losreißen. Sie musste sich jetzt auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren und Captain Soi Fong Bericht erstatten.

Mit zittrigen Knien ging sie ein paar Schritte und lief dann etwas schwankend in Richtung der zweiten Abteilung. Scheinbar fanden diese Morde nur in der Nähe des Labors statt. Zumindest bis jetzt. Sie würde in Zukunft einfach einen großen Bogen um dieses Gebäude machen. Katsumi wünschte sich nun noch mehr, sie wäre in die achte Abteilung aufgenommen worden.

_Rätsel und Vermutungen – B Part_

Bewaffnet mit einem Besen und missmutig vor sich hingrummelnd, war Sayuri auf dem Weg zum Übungsplatz der elften Abteilung. Sie hegte den Verdacht, dass der Augenbrauen-Typ es auf sie abgesehen hatte, da er sie als einzige zu einer so undankbaren Aufgabe eingeteilt hatte.

„Der Platz soll wunderschön sauber sein", hatte er gesagt, in einer so ekelhaft süßen Tonlage, dass Sayuri ihm am liebsten den Besen um die Ohren geschlagen hätte. Wie konnte ein Mann in so einem Tonfall reden? Noch dazu ein Mitglied der berühmt-berüchtigten elften Abteilung, die in ganz Soul Society dafür bekannt war, dass ihre Mitglieder die kampfstärksten aller dreizehn Abteilungen waren.

Kopfschüttelnd bog sie um eine Ecke - nur um sich im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden wiederzufinden.

Gerade wollte sie denjenigen, der sie zu Boden geworfen hatte, mit einem Schwall von Schimpfwörtern und Flüchen überhäufen, als sie realisierte, wer derjenige war. Schleunigst bis sie sich auf die Zunge, damit ihr nicht doch noch ein Fluch heraus rutschte. Noch mehr Strafarbeiten wollte sie sich lieber nicht einhandeln.

Vor ihr saß Madarame Ikkaku, seines Zeichens dritter Offizier der elften Abteilung, und rieb sich den Hintern.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinläufst, Zwerg?", grummelte Madarame, während er sich aufrappelte. Sayuri lief rot an.

„Ich bin kein Zwerg!", fauchte sie. Madarame ignorierte sie.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?", fragte er.

„Ich wollte zum Übungsplatz. Putzen", grummelte Sayuri und sammelte ihren Besen wieder ein.

„Ihr Leute von der vierten könnt auch gar nichts anderes, als im Weg zu stehen, oder?", spottete Madarame. Sayuri starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Ich bin nicht von der vierten!", protestierte sie. „Ich bin bei der elften!"

Madarame fing an zu lachen. "Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen, dass du in Mitglied bei uns bist. Solche Zwerge wie dich, würde Captain Kenpachi ja noch eher zum Frühstück verspeisen als einzustellen. Und putzen tut ein Mitglied der elften Abteilung schon gar nicht."

Sayuri war den Tränen nahe. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Erst wurde sie von dem komischen Augenbrauen-Typen - Ayase-baka oder wie er hieß - zum Putzen verdonnert und jetzt musste sie auch noch den Hohn dieses Glatzkopfs ertragen!

"Ikkaku!" Sayuri verdrehte die Augen, als sie diese süße Stimme vernahm. Der hatte ihr zu ihrem Glück noch gefehlt. Jetzt hatte sie gleich zwei Offiziere der elften Abteilung am Hals - einer, der ihr nicht glauben wollte, dass sie zu ebendieser Abteilung gehörte, und einer, der sie offenbar nicht leiden konnte.

„Nobu, warum bist du nicht beim Putzen?" Sie hatte es doch gewusst.

„Ich wäre schon lange da, wenn Madarame mich nicht umgerannt hätte", grummelte sie.

„Frech wirst du auch noch, Zwerg?", fragte Madarame drohend. „Ihr bei der vierten Abteilung..."

„Ich hab doch schon mal gesagt, dass ich zu der elften Abteilung gehöre!", schnitt Sayuri ihm das Wort ab.

„Beim ersten Mal war es ja noch lustig, aber jetzt kannst du mit dieser Lüge auch wieder aufhören", grummelte Madarame.

„Das ist keine Lüge! Ihr verdammten Idioten! Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass ich so klein bin! Und noch weniger kann ich etwas dafür, dass der Kerl da hinter mir mich nicht ausstehen kann!", schrie Sayuri. Mit Zornestränen in den Augen funkelte sie Ikkaku wütend an. Dieser schaute sie nur leicht überrascht an.

„Der Zwerg wird aufmüpfig", stellte er fest.

Sayuri kochte. Noch ehe sie selbst wusste, was sie tat, sauste ihr Besen auf Ikkakus Kopf zu - und traf erstaunlicherweise.

„Autsch!", heulte Madarame und rieb sich die lädierte Stelle. Sayuri musste unwillkürlich an einen Baseball denken und ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Was fällt dir ein, Zwerg?", fauchte Madarame und griff nach seinem Schwert. Das Grinsen verschwand sofort von Sayuris Gesicht. Vielleicht hatte sie es jetzt ein wenig zu weit getrieben - aber der Idiot war selber schuld!

„Das reicht, Ikkaku", mischte sich nun Ayasegawa ein. Sayuri drehte sich überrascht und misstrauisch um. Dass Ayasegawa sie plötzlich in Schutz nahm, missfiel ihr zutiefst. Das bedeutete sicher nichts Gutes für sie. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie dazu zwingen, eine ganze Woche lang abends auf Lieutenant Kusajishi aufzupassen. Auf alles Vorbereitet starrte sie Ayasegawa an.

„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, uns mit Zwergen zu duellieren. Wir haben wichtigeres zu erledigen, schon vergessen?", erinnerte dieser Ikkaku.

„Ach ja, stimmt. Wir sollen ja Captain Kenpachi vom Mord an Oomaeda Bericht erstatten", sagte Madarame und stand langsam auf. Ayasegawa blickte arrogant auf Sayuri herab, was sie innerlich wieder zum Kochen brachte.

„Und du gehst jetzt putzen, Mickerling", befahl er. Damit drehte er sich um und lief mit Ikkaku im Schlepptau zu seinem Captain. Sayuri hörte noch, wie Madarame Ayasegawa im Laufen fragte, ob sie wirklich Teil der elften Abteilung wäre.

Verwirrt starrte sie den beiden nach. Mord an Oomaeda? Der Name kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. Grübelnd betrachtete sie den Besen in ihrer Hand, der ihr jetzt, nachdem er Madarames Baseball-Kopf eine Beule verpasst hatte, etwas sympathischer schien. Oomaeda... Oomaeda. Wer war das noch einmal gewesen?

Sayuri kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. Sie hatte ein furchtbares Namensgedächtnis, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie den Namen schon einmal gehört hatte, und dass es sich bei diesem Oomaeda um eine mehr oder weniger wichtige Person handelte. Dieser Oomaeda war also ermordet worden, wer auch immer er sein mochte.

„Das macht zwei Leichen in einem Tag", murmelte Sayuri. „Ob das hier wohl an der Tagesordnung ist?"

_Rätsel und Vermutungen – C Part_

Schweigend betrachtete Soi Fong die Leiche ihres Lieutenants. Er sah furchtbar aus, genauso wie Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Den Wunden nach zu schließen, musste es der selbe Mörder gewesen sein. Das selbe Wesen. Sie drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Legt ihn auf eine Bahre und bringt ihn ins Hauptquartier unserer Abteilung", befahl sie den Mitgliedern ihrer Abteilung, die bislang untätig hinter ihr gestanden waren. "Vielen Dank für die prompte Benachrichtigung, Captain Urahara", wandte sie sich an den Mann, der zusammen mit dem Mädchen, das sie benachrichtigt hatte, etwas abseits stand.

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte er. „Gibt es schon Hinweise darauf, wer es war?"

Soi Fong schüttelte den Kopf. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und die Kopfschmerzen, die sie seit dem Morgen gequält hatten, kehrten mit neuer Stärke. Und der Verlust ihres Lieutenants traf sie mehr, als sie zeigte.

Auch dem Mädchen schien es, der unnatürlichen Blässe und dem grünlichen Schimmer um ihre Nase nach zu urteilen, nicht besonders gut zu gehen. "Du solltest vielleicht zur vierten Abteilung zu Captain Unohana gehen und dich behandeln lassen. Du siehst nicht gut aus", merkte Soi Fong an. Das Mädchen schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als es merkte, dass es gemeint war. Kurz schielte sie unsicher zu Captain Urahara hoch, der sie aber nicht zu bemerken schien, dann nickte sie. "Danke", flüsterte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zur vierten Abteilung.

Soi Fong seufzte und beobachtete, wie ihre Leute Oomaeda auf die Bahre legten.

„Ich frage mich, wer oder was das war", sagte Urahara neben ihr.

„Es muss Kurotsuchis Mörder gewesen sein", erwiderte Soi Fong. „Die Wunden sehen genau gleich aus. Der Typ muss verdammt schnell sein. Beide wurden frontal angegriffen, beide haben nicht einmal ihre Zanpakutous gezogen."

„Oder es ist jemand, von dem sie nicht erwartet hätten, dass er sie angreift", vermutete Urahara. Soi Fong wandte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Noch ein Verräter?", fragte sie. Captain Urahara zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wer weiß." Mit diesen Worten nickte er Soi Fong zum Abschied zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Soi Fong blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher. An dem, was er gesagt hatte, war etwas dran. Aber wer konnte so etwas getan haben? Sie seufzte. Vielleicht sollte sie auch noch zu Captain Unohana gehen und sich ein Mittel gegen Kopfschmerzen besorgen.

_Rätsel und Vermutungen – D Part_

Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei seufzte genervt, als er den Stapel Papier sah, der sich auf seinem Schreibtisch auftürmte. Obenauf lag ein kleiner Zettel, auf dem stand: „Bitte Formulare ausfüllen. Bin für den Rest des Tages nicht da. Urahara Kisuke."

Shuuhei respektierte seinen Captain zwar, aber in diesem Moment hätte er ihm den Papierstapel am liebsten an den Kopf geworfen. War es überhaupt erlaubt, dass ein Captain so viel Arbeit auf seinen Lieutenant abschob? Als ob er nicht schon so genug zu tun gehabt hätte.

Die ersten Berichte drehten sich jedoch nur um die Hollowjagd, wer wann wo welchen Hollow, auf den so und so viel Kopfgeld ausgesetzt war, getötet hatte - das Übliche. Dann jedoch fiel ihm ein Bericht in die Hände, der wohl erst vor kurzem im Büro abgeliefert worden war: Die bisherigen Ergebnisse der Untersuchung von Kurotsuchi Mayuris Tod. Interessiert überflog Shuuhei die ersten Zeilen. Von Nemu hatte er an diesem Morgen nicht viel erfahren und auch sonst war niemandem etwas Konkretes mitgeteilt worden.

Er legte den Bericht nachdenklich beiseite. Es wunderte ihn, dass Captain Kurotsuchi anscheinend nicht einmal Gelegenheit dazu hatte, sein Zanpakutou zu ziehen. Und die Kreatur war an Händen und Oberkörper von Blut verschmiert. Konnte es sein, dass diese Kreatur gar nicht so tot war, wie alle annahmen? Aber das war schwachsinnig, schließlich hatte Captain Unohana persönlich bestätigt, dass die Kreatur tot sei.

Andererseits konnte man seit der Sache mit Aizen seinen Augen nicht mehr trauen. Wer wusste, was dieser Verräter ihnen selbst jetzt noch vorgaukelte? Obwohl Shuuhei bezweifelte, dass selbst Captain Aizen von Hueco Mundo aus eine solche Illusion aufrecht erhalten konnte, möglich war es. Schließlich kannte auch jetzt noch niemand das wahre Ausmaß von Aizens Macht. Außerdem war das Wesen, das in den Kanälen gefunden worden war, eindeutig als eines seiner misslungenen Experimente identifiziert worden. Was, wenn also Aizen hinter diesen Morden steckte? Was, wenn... Shuuhei schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf.

„Du wirst paranoid", murmelte er.

„Und? Wie weit bist du schon mit der Arbeit?", fragte eine Stimme vom Eingang des Raums her. Shuuhei drehte sich überrascht um.

„Oh, Captain Urahara. Ich dachte, sie wollten erst heute Abend wieder kommen", sagte er. „Nun ja, ich muss noch einen Bericht verfassen. Lieutenant Oomaedas Leiche wurde vor Captain Kurotsuchis Labor entdeckt", seufzte Kisuke.

„Was?", rief Shuuhei aus. „Oomaeda?"

„Ja", erwiderte Kisuke. „Und es sieht ganz so aus, als wäre sein Mörder auch Kurotsuchis. Die beiden haben die selben Wunden."

Der Captain der neunten Abteilung ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch. Shuuhei starrte schockiert auf seine Papiere hinunter. Noch ein Toter... und noch dazu vor Kurotsuchis Labor, ermordet von der selben Person. Was ging hier vor?

„Aber das Überraschendste an allem ist", sagte Kisuke plötzlich und riss Shuuhei somit aus seinen Gedanken, „dass erneut Blut an der seltsamen Kreatur aus den Kanälen gefunden wurde. Oomaedas Blut."


End file.
